Fortune
by kiss-me-g'night
Summary: Life's a gamble...and we're played by luck. NH


**NH: One Shot**

**Fortune**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Hinata Hyuuga was a very lucky girl. She had managed to defeat her cousin, Neji, in combat and made her father proud. She was promoted to Jonin level. And her boyfriend was the love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto. For her life had just become perfect.

She was getting ready to go on a date with Naruto. It was to celebrate dating for one year. He was making her a special dinner and had said there was a surprise awaiting her. They had started dating after she had confessed to him while protecting him during the Invasion of Konoha by Pain. After he had returned from special training, he had asked her out on a date to show his gratitude for risking her life for him. During the date, he found that he severely enjoyed her company. She would patiently listen to his tales and did not mock him like how a certain pink-haired kunoichi would. Because of that he asked her out on other dates.

They were not a couple then as still had his childhood crush on Sakura. But day by day as he got to know Hinata more, he got infatuated by her. He was entranced with everything about her. He thought that her beauty would rival that of a goddess' any day. He loved her blush. Whenever he saw her twiddling her fingers he would blithely smile. Her strong love for him just simply amazed him.

Slowly when he realized he held feelings for her, he felt frightened. He found that these feelings were deeper than what he felt for Sakura. He thought that there was nothing to be afraid of as he already knew that she cared the most in the world for him. But somehow in his heart he doubted himself. He felt-that she deserved the best, which he felt was not Of course But those fears never resurfaced he was the great hero of Konoha who had singlehandedly protected it. But he just wasn't the best.

After his realization, Hinata noticed that Naruto had distanced himself from her. At first she was afraid that Sakura had finally accepted him in a romantic manner so he was going to leave her. But those fears never resurfaced once he had admitted his feelings to her. His admittance had opened a new path to their relationship. They were finally a couple. They were more intimate and would spend almost every single second together. It was written all over their faces. They were madly in love with each other.

Hinata decided to walk down memory lane later on. Right now she could not decide the perfect outfit to wear. It was either the short-black dress which screamed out sexy or the fluffy white dress which looked innocent at every angle. Both were gifted to her from Naruto and they were both quite alluring. In the end she asked her younger sister Hanabi for help. Her advice was to wear the black one. As time was running out, she quickly put on the dress and did not apply any make-up.

The black dress hugged her voluptuous body. Unlike her other kunoichi friends she had matured quite early. She had bigger breasts and more slender curves. Although she had a perfect body, she was very body conscious so she always wore an extremely loose jacket which hid her curvaceous body It was only after Naruto had asked her to not wear her ninja attire to dates did she start to attract more attention to her body. Though no male had dared to stare at her for more than five seconds after receiving the deadly glares from Naruto.

Her father was out of town for some I important clan work so Neji was put in charge of her in his absence. Hyuga Hiashi was finally making an effort to become a good father though some might call him an over-protective father. Neji however was also blinded by love so he allowed Hinata to come back late. Her father would never approve of her coming back late and always threatened Naruto to bring her back early. But today she was lucky. She said her goodbyes and took her leave.

She hurried to Naruto's house. If she did not rush then she would be late. The wind breezed through her and carried the essence of rain. She could tell rain would come forth soon and so tried to hurry even more. I n her rush she failed to notice the glances cat by men, which could only occur in the absence of her love. Drip drip. Rain had already started to fall.

By the time she had reached his house she was soaking wet. But to her all that mattered was that she had arrived in time. She knocked on the door. Her love opened the door.

"Hinata? You're soaking wet! Get inside quick!" he shouted.

He pulled Hinata inside his house. He tried drying her hair with a towel. Luckily she did not catch a cold. The night was chilly due to the rain, however so she started to shiver violently.

"You should change your clothes. Would you like to change to my clothes?" he gently asked her.

Hinata gave him a beaming smiling face. She loved to wear his clothes whenever she had the opportunity. She happily obliged.

While Naruto was setting the food on the table, Hinata changed into his clothes. She wore his black shirt with an orange swirl pattern on the back. It was large for her petite body and she snuggled in it. Along with the shirt she changed to his traditional orange pants. As she put on the clothes, she smelled in the mixture of his smell and ramen's smell. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

After she changed, she went to the dining table. Instead of using light bulbs, he illuminated the room with lavender scented candles. On the table there was a vase filled with a bouquet of her favourite flowers, orchids. And they were not of the same type. They were in different colours and patterns. The food was not ramen, unexpectedly and he actually cooked something different. The pitter patter of the rain created the perfect atmosphere and mood for romance. How beautiful everything looked! She only wished she didn't look out of place. Suddenly she felt her neck being nuzzled and arms trapping her by the waist.

"Happy Anniversary" he softly whispered.

She turned around to show her tear strained face and hugged him hard.

"Happy Anniversary to you too. Everything looks perfect. Except me." she said.

"You'll look perfect to me in anything, anytime, anywhere." he said.

"I feel bad. I shouldn't have gotten wet in the rain."

"It's okay. You still look radiant. Let's go see if the food's okay"

They both sat down. Hinata took one bite and immediately her face lit up in satisfaction. She could not stop complementing his cooking. She then started talking about what happened in her clan recently. He only nodded and silently listened to her. Hinata sensed something was wrong. Usually he'd be the one dominating the conversation, but he remained quite the whole time. She got worried.

"What's the matter?" she asked with deep concern. He sighed. She did not like the sigh. It obviously meant trouble.

"You do know I love you more than anything else in the world/" he said, his voice thick with sorrow.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong?" she questioned him, confused.

"I have a mission I need to go to. It's S-class. And there's a 5% chance I'll come back alive."

"Why'd you accept it?"

"It's related to Sasuke and Madara Uchiha."

She knew there was nothing she could do about this. Sasuke was like a brother to him. She could never compare to that. So she silently decided to support him and believe in him. She trusted him and knew he would come back alive. They were ninja, it was normal to go on such dangerous missions. Though his melancholy voice made her fear for him. Normally he would have been excited. But he radiated no signs of excitement. She could tell that he doubted himself.

"When are you leaving" she asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." he answered.

She felt devastated. She did not imagine that their first anniversary would go like this. Tear drops escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. He was leaving too soon for her. Just when her life had become perfect. It seemed as if fate will never favour her. She felt his hands wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry. I still haven't given you the surprise."

He fumbled with his pocket and brought out a jewelry box from it. He opened it and revealed a beautiful necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of a heart. It was slender and sparkled in the dim light produced by the candles. In the heart were engraved the letters NH. He took it out of the box and proceeded to put it on her.

Hinata was shocked. She thought that the surprise was the mission. She could not find the right words. She only gasped in wonder. He had tied it around her neck.

"Even if I don't come back, I want you to have a memento of me to stay with you. If I do come back then I'll give you a better one."

She shook her head at this and replied, "It's perfect. I don't want anything else."

They both smiled at each other. That moment there was nothing else in the world that mattered. They had each other now. And Naruto was a lucky guy .That 5% chance was more than enough for him. They remained silent for a long time until finally they broke the silence together with a sincere 'I love you'

_fin_


End file.
